eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meishyoku no Reiki:Gameplay
Gameplay is divided into two main sections Training and Conquering. Training Training Silphietta involves selecting different options until Ignat receives enough MP to use magic, whilst also keeping Silphietta's stats relatively healthy. Silfietta's stats: *Physical Strength (体力) *Dignity (品位) *Willpower (気力) *Lust (肉欲) *Shame (羞恥) *Torture (被虐) *Service (奉仕) *Anal (嗜肛) Ignat's stats *Physical Strength (体力) *Magic Power (魔力) **Note: Getting Lust to 15+ allows more options (including the option to receive Seobit Conquering Organizing units, Training Silphietta, and using Spells all cost a certain amount of "frames" (out of 100). After 100 frames the "turn" ends. Map The map is used to direct your units and view the status of other countries' units. The map is divided into territories, represented by icons connected by pathways. Relationships with countries are color based. *Green - Controlled (you have conquered this territory) *Yellow - Indifferent (The country won't attack you, but will not allow you to pass through it's territory) *Blue - Allied (country allows won't attack you, will allow you through territory, and will fight in your favor) *Grey - Neutral (only present with Lua Greismeil in the beginning, it does not mobilize it's military and allows you move through it's single territory) *Red - Enemy (country has declared war on you, the country is attackable. Units and Movement You are given 4-5 sets of units in the beginning but can have up to ten. A "set of units" is four distinct characters that represent a certain number of combatants. You can also have units in reserve. Combat is initiated like such *When units of opposing countries move into each other on roadways (battle begins instantly) *When units of one country move on to territory **If there is no enemy unit on the territory. The aggressive unit will fight a small unit (of 1-2 basic characters) before conquering the territory. **If there is an enemy unit on the territory. The aggressive unit will fight the battle mentioned above in addition to the enemy unit before conquering the territory. Battle Once combat is engaged the player has the option of selecting different preset battle formations for the characters. From this point, three rounds are fought. Victory is acquired by three conditions. *Within the three rounds you destroy all characters *Within the three rounds you destroy more characters that the enemy destroys yours. *You destroy the leader character (has lighter character box) There is a "Rule of 10" in the game, that says that during fight not more than 10 soldiers can attack another single soldier. This means, that if you put a band of goblins consisting of 800 soldiers agains a single fire dragon, only 10 of them will actually hurt the dragon, others will only be there to get damaged by dragon fire and die. So it is better to check the number of enemy soldiers and use corresponding amount of own soldiers. For example, those 800 goblins will be better used against enemy units consisting of 80 soldiers, because all of them will be damaging the enemy. Magic skills are better used against units that have low HP (mostly those units have great number of soldiers) and are almost useless against units consisting of single person. Strategy Screen Outside of combat the player can use spells (using MP gained from Silfietta) to do the following *Change stats (raise defense or health) *Harm the enemy's units *Change diplomatic relations (raise/lower diplomacy and declare war or ally) *Teleport (from one controlled territory or another, or onto an enemy's territory) *Invite Merchant (only if you have been visited by merchant once, very useful to get Item for Class Upgrade) Upgrading Territories Using money to level up territories raises their defenses. Weekly Report After each turn. A list of semi-random events is displayed, such as gaining abit of money, or purchasing from the merchant. Interacting with these events is optional (with the exception of the blue colored ones which must be activated). Winning/Losing Winning *All countries are conquered. Leads to the Endgame and several possible endings. *All countries are allied. *Some countries are captured, others are allied. Leads to the Endgame. *You get to the 250th week *Ultimately depends on the ending conditions Losing *gnat is killed in battle (whether by assassination, or a regular battle). *Zerf Grace's capital (Radoa) is captured. *Silfietta commits suicide. Hero Mode Ver.2 of the game. At turn 105 Rufin takes over Zerf Grace (ousting Ignat) and becomes the protagonist. This removes the "Training" aspect of the game and replaces it with the ability to recruit the princesses instead (to serve in your army).